Harry potter en Howarts!
by BGM
Summary: Harry esta en su quinto año. Malfoy se vuelve de nuestro lado y es trasladado a Griffindor. Harry y Draco se hacen muy amigos.Una pelea contra los Slytherins. En serio, es interesante. Y, es un H/D. Este fic es de 3 capi, uno por año.
1. Default Chapter

QUINTO AÑO  
  
  
  
Harry, es nombrado capitán de quidditch de Griffindor. Hace ganar todos los partidos. Ron, con la salida de Oliver, ocupa su puesto, haciendo ver, que también es un jugador muy bueno parando todas las quaffels. Draco Malfoy, al igual que Harry, es nombrado capitán de quidditch de Slytherin. Pero, hay un cambio, en vez de ser buscador, cambia el puesto a cazador. Se dan cuenta, que es mejor en ese puesto, que en el de buscador. Pero, aun estando Malfoy en otro puesto, no le gusto perder contra Griffindor el primer partido, y cuando nadie estaba felicitando a Harry, le reto a un duelo a media noche. Harry, claro está aceptó y a media noche.. *FLASH BACK*  
  
Llevarían como un cuarto de hora mandando hechizos, evitando maldiciones.. Las de ganar las tenía Harry, por que había evitado muchos más que Draco. Malfoy, a un arranque de rabia por ver que Potter le estaba ganando. -¡¡Crucio!! Harry se asustó y recibió la maldición. No era muy fuerte comparada con la que había recibido el año pasado por Voldemort. Al terminar el efecto de la maldición, Harry con todos sus esfuerzos, se levantó, hecho una mirada fría y calculadora a Malfoy. Draco se asustó al ver esa mirada. No había visto a nadie esa mirada nunca, tan dura, fría, calculadora. Y sin poder evitarlo, recibió la misma maldición, pero triple mente aumentada.  
  
-¿Que pasa Malfoy? -Se burlo Harry, con una sonrisa demente -¿no te gusta probar tu misma medicina?  
  
Malfoy seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. El efecto del cruciatius de Harry no acaba, y hasta que no quisiese pararla, estaría retorciéndose en el suelo por dolor. Harry, estaba mareándose por el cruciatius de Malfoy, que aunque no hubiese sido muy fuerte, había agotado todas sus fuerzas, y, aun estaba consciente, tan solo por el deleite de ver a Malfoy retorcerse, gritar y sufrir de dolor. Al poco, Harry paró la maldición. Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo, fue a Malfoy inconsciente. A los dos días, se despertó en la enfermería rodeado de golosinas, tarjetas y regalos de todas las casas excepto de Slytherin, felicitándoles por haber dejado inconsciente a Malfoy, y que no se preocupase por los puntos perdidos, que por el placer de ver en ese estado a Malfoy les bastaba. Draco se despertó dos días después, y al día siguiente de esto, fueron llamados al despacho de Dumbledore. Éste les dijo que se habían sustraído 200 puntos a cada casa y que ellos estarían en detención por lo que quedaba de curso. Les advirtió que habían adivinado cual fue la última maldición que mandaron antes de caer inconscientes, y que como se lo fueran a decir a alguien, ni siquiera a sus padres (hay miró a Draco) serían expulsados del colegió. Malfoy no dijo a nadie ni siquiera a sus padres por que no querían que fuese expulsado y Harry hizo lo mismo, no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron ni a Hermione.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, descubrieron el que era "La orden del fénix" por pistas que iba dejando Dumbledore "descuidadamente". Era una asociación creada por Albus Dumbledore, en la que luchaban contra los mortifagos, pero que desapareció cuando Harry Potter venció a Voldemort. Y hablando de Voldemort.. A lo largo del curso, la marca oscura había parecido en muchos lugares, dando a los del ministerio multitud de victimas. Ahora, la comunidad mágica sabía que Voldemort había vuelto.  
  
****************** ************************* ********************  
  
En Abril, ocurrió algo. Neville Longbotton desapareció. Nadie sabia como, cuando, ni por que, pero solo sabían que había desaparecido una tarde cuando estaban en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Además, un día antes de la desaparición, ocurrió algo rarísimo, las arañas, empezaron a aparecer por todos los lugares del castillo. Parecían que se habían mudado desde el bosque prohibido. Harry, al enterarse de la desaparición, se le cayó el alma al suelo. Todos estaban desesperados. Dumbledore, informó, que terminarían las clases, y que se cerraría el colegio. Harry, como no quería volver con los Dursley, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione (que aceptaron a regañadientes), fueron recolectando pistas desde el lugar donde Neville había desaparecido, llegando a la conclusión que éste, estaba en el bosque prohibido. Durante todo Mayo, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se prepararon por lo que podían encontrarse en el bosque. Aprendieron un montón de hechizos nuevos. A finales de este mes, ocurrió algo horroroso. La marca oscura apareció encima del bosque prohibido. Harry, Ron y Hermione supieron que ese día era el indicado para buscar a Neville. Dumbledore, había dicho que recogieran sus cosas, por que mañana, los carruajes les llevarían a la estación.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Esa noche, los tres, se adentraron en el bosque. Cada paso que daban oían un pequeño grito. Llevaban un par de horas andando por el bosque. Cada vez la espesura hacia más difícil el paso.  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido? -Preguntó Ron.  
  
-No se, parece -Hermione abrió la boca.  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! -gritaron los tres.  
  
Un montón de serpientes reptaban por todo el suelo, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos.  
  
-LITUO!! -grito Harry.  
  
Entonces, donde Harry había apunto con la varita las serpientes desaparecieron. Ron y Hermione siguieron su ejemplo, pero Hermione tuvo la mala suerte que una serpiente le mordió. Ron corrió hacia ella mientras Harry terminaba con las serpientes. Luego, corrió junto a ellos.  
  
-Ron, lleva a Hermione a la enfermería y. Un estruendoso ruido se oyó por atrás, y dio lugar a una serpiente igual de grande que un basilisco. Era una serpiente "Emerfet". Una serpiente igual de grande que un basilisco, pero que solo mataba por el veneno de sus colmillos. Nadie se había podido salvar del potente veneno de esa serpiente. Era sumamente letal cuando te clavaba sus colmillos.  
  
-¡Ron, llevate a Hermione contigo! ¡Corre! ¡Llama a Dumbledore para que venga rápidamente! ¡Corre!  
  
-¿¡Y tu!?  
  
-¡¡VETE YA!!  
  
Ron cogió a Hermione y se fue corriendo. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que la serpiente venia a atacarle. Harry le evito y empezó a mandarle hechizos de los que la serpiente se recuperaba pronto.  
  
-· te mataré Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort me recompensará por ello. Él me mandó aquí. Yo rapte a tu amigo. -· ¡Donde está!  
  
-· Solo tienes que darte la vuelta.  
  
Harry se la dio. Y vio a Neville, aún respirando, encima de una especie de altar.  
  
-· No está muerto, pero pronto lo estará, el veneno que lleva dentro, ha estado actuando durante dos días, solo le queda un par de horas. Solo puse un poco de veneno en él, con un antídoto se recuperaría por que solo estuvo en contacto con un poco de veneno, pero solo le queda un par de horas. Y tú no podrás salvarle por que te mataré, como luego morirá él.  
  
-· ¡Pero yo no te dejaré! Harry transformó su varita en una espada gigante, y arremetió con ella a la serpiente que empezó a caer hacia el suelo.  
  
-· Pagarás por esto Harry Potter. Y dicho esto, cayo hacia el, clavándole uno de sus colmillos en su hombro, y haciendo que Harry se cayese a la vez que la serpiente. Harry gritó de dolor, y cogiendo todas sus fuerzas, se quitó el colmillo del hombro y levantándose. Luego, fue corriendo hacia el altar y cogió a Neville.  
  
-Venga Neville, despierta. Al ver que no iba a despertarse, puso el cuerpo a sus hombros, y empezó a andar despacio fuera del bosque. Iba muy despacio por que no tenia fuerzas, y el cuerpo de Neville estaba apretando el hombro donde tenía la herida del colmillo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el bosque, pero cuando salió de él, lo único que vio fue unas figuras que salían corriendo del castillo dirección a él. Y visto esto, se cayó desmayado.  
  
**** **** Harry llevaba tres semanas en la enfermería, se iba a acabar el colegio, y el no se despertaba. Los profesores dijeron a los alumnos que estaba muy grave y que podía morir. Todo el mundo estaba muy triste. Sobre todo la comunidad mágica. El profeta redactaba incansables noticias sobre que "el-niño-que-vivió" podía morir. Harry fue llevado al hospital St. Mungo y estuvo en una habitación solo. Con un montón de hechizos en todo su cuerpo. La señora y el señor Weasley habían ido a verle. Derramaron un montón de lágrimas. Hasta el ministro de magia, fue a verle. Ron y Hermione seguían en Howarts. Solo les quedaban 3 días. Dumbledore había dicho que la copa de la casa se celebraría al empezar el curso el próximo año, cuando Harry Potter se pusiese bien. Lo decía con tal seguridad, que Ron y Hermione se tranquilizaron. Neville se recuperó pronto y rezaba para que Harry se pusiese bien .Estaba muy triste por que había arriesgando su vida por él. Hasta el profesor Snape estaba triste. Dumbledore mandó una carta a los Dursley para decirles que Harry no iría para verano por que estaba muy enfermo.  
  
**** ****  
  
Y acabó el curso. Harry seguía hospitalizado. La mayoría de los alumnos habían ido a visitarle, y dejándoles tarjetas y chuches como hacían cuando el estaba mal.  
  
Hubo a una reunión para ver quien podía encontrar un remedio contra el veneno que llevaba Harry. Dumbledore y Snape se apuntaron para ver si podían conseguir un antídoto. Trabajaron muy duro para encontrar el antídoto. La mayoría de los que se habían apuntado lo habían abandonado por que no podían encontrarlo. Ya estaban a finales de Julio. Snape y Dumbledore estaban cerca de encontrar el antídoto. Harry seguía muy mal. Estaba aún mucho más pálido. Todo el mundo creía que ya no había solución, hasta que a mediados de agosto, Snape y Dumbledore encontraron algo que tal vez sirviese de antídoto.  
  
*** *** Todos los médicos, se pusieron alrededor de Harry mientras Dumbledore le daba el antídoto. Esperaron durante un angustioso minuto cuando vieron a Harry abrir los ojos. Entonces, los doctores aplaudieron, y empezaron a ponerle bien.  
  
** ** ** Al día siguiente, Dumbledore y Snape entraron a ver a Harry. Ya le habían contado quien le había salvado y esta feliz y extrañado. Al verles entrar, Harry se levantó corriendo y les dio un abrazo simultáneamente.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
-Venga Potter, quítate y échate en la cama -dijo Snape.  
  
-Si Harry. Échate que tienes que recuperar fuerzas.  
  
Harry se echo y les dio multitud de veces las gracias.  
  
-No nos des las gracias, Harry. Era nuestro deber. Además salvaste por segunda vez el cierre del colegio y a un amigo.  
  
-Da igual, otra vez gracias. ¿Qué tal está Neville?  
  
-El señor Longbotton esta muy bien. Se recuperó pronto. No tenía veneno dentro. Solo le tenía por encima y le tapaba los poros. Ah! Se me olvidaba. He dado, por la señorita Granger, y el señor Weasley, 150 puntos por cada uno, a ti 350 puntos. Y para los tres, de nuevo, el premio por servicios al colegio. Cuando empecemos otra vez el colegio, aremos la celebración de que Griffindor gana la copa de la casa. Harry estaba más contento que unas pascuas.  
  
-Me ha dicho el señor Weasley, y la Señorita Granger, que habéis aprendido bastantes hechizos nuevos, ¿no?  
  
-Solo nos preveníamos.  
  
-Muy bien hecho. Ahora, el profesor Snape, y yo, nos tenemos que ir. Tengo que informar al diario "el profeta" que te has recuperado.  
  
-¡Que! ¿No me digas que lo sabía todo el mundo mágico? -Si. -dijo Snape con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.  
  
-¡¡¡no!!!  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Así es como transcurrió la vida en el quinto curso de Harry Potter.....  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Esta historia ya la puse antes, lo que pasa que he echos varios cambios. Por favor, dejadme algun review. ¡_¡ 


	2. Chapter 2

SEXTO AÑO  
  
  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry se vio rodeado el primer día en Howarts, por todos los alumnos que querían preguntarle como estaban. Hasta alguno de Slytherin.  
  
-Veo que es verdad lo que dicen. Harry Potter se ha recuperado. ¿Qué tal se siente al ver que has sido mucho más popular estos meses? Claro, el cabeza rajada no puede dejar de llamar la atención a donde valla. Y aún más cuando casi se iba a morir. Hubiese sido mucha suerte si hubieses muerto. Pero no se puede tener todo.  
  
-La verdad, Malfoy, me hubiese gustado que estuvieses en mi lugar. Por que no hubieses tenido a nadie para que te ayudasen. Y. si no me equivoco creo que tu amo no estará precisamente contento después de haberme salvado, ¿no?  
  
-No hables de lo que no sabes -dijo fríamente  
  
- Y. ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiese muerto.? -Le interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa -Supongo, que tu padre, estaría viniéndote a ver para que les ayudases en su trabajo, ¿no? -dejo un poco para que los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Griffindor se riesen-, Interrumpiendo en el "gran comedor", para hacerlo todo a lo grande, asustar a todos los de familia muggle. -dijo arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer Malfoy, y dejando como hacía Snape, un podo mientras los demás se reían -y ya para terminar el trabajo, ayudarles a matarlos,¿no?. Para demostrar quien manda. -esto lo dijo riéndose con los demás, sacando pecho y enseñando los músculos. Todos se reían a carcajada limpia -Pero, veo que vuestro plan, ha vuelto a fallar.La verdad, es que no os sale nada bien. Y veo, que todavía no está en "la cima del poder" -esto último lo hizo entre comillas con las manos - Y no creo que pueda demostrar quien manda. El gran Harry Potter, ayudado por sus amigos, conocidos y algún que otro enemigo -en esto miro a la mesa de los profesores -ha vuelto a chafar los planes de Lord Voldemort. Como siga así, creo que no podrá ganar nunca a nuestro lado.Por que me parece,.que tal vez sea un poquito torpe -esto último lo acompaño con las manos mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas. Malfoy, le había seguido viendo a los ojos, que se mostraban más fríos que los demás y con ira en ellos. -¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -se burlo Harry.  
  
Aquí todo el salón retumbo en carcajadas enormes. Hasta los profesores se habían vuelto haber lo que pasaba. Snape se había levantado y se había acercado allí.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Nadie contesto. -¡Malfoy! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Si  
  
-Bien, quitaremos a Griffindor y a Slytherin 10 puntos, y tú, Malfoy, y el señor Potter seréis castigados.  
  
-¿por qué? -dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Para su información, señor Malfoy, llevó aquí desde vuestra pequeña charla. Mañana pasaros por mi despacho, veremos el castigo que os impongo. Ahora, ¡cada uno a su mesa! Draco, le dio una última mirada de odio y salió del salón.  
  
-Muy bien hecho Harry -le dijo Ron.  
  
-No creo que vuelva a meterse por mucho tiempo.. -le contesto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
A la semana siguiente de entrar, Dumbledore anunció que sería la celebración de la copa de la casa del curso pasado y que abría un baile.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
-Ahora aremos entrega de los puntos extras. Por el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger, 150 punto por cada uno, por la ayuda y la constancia con la que se prepararon para lo que hubiese ocurrido en el bosque. -Griffindor aplaudía fuertemente -Y al señor Harry Potter, por la constancia en aprender lo necesario por lo que hubiese ocurrido en el bosque, por la misma constancia y valor en el momento de salvar a uno de sus compañero, por la fuerza cuando no había nada que hacer, y en la no desesperación cuando se encontraba en la peor situación, premio a la casa Griffindor con 350 puntos. Y a estos tres, de nuevo, el premio especial por servicios al colegio, por que aparte de salvar a unos de sus compañeros, por la ayuda que nos proporcionaron, salvando el cierre del colegio. Y bueno, por eso mismo, la casa Griffindor, gana la copa de la casa de quinto año. Un montón de abrazos rodearon al trío.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK* Esa misma noche, Ron y Hermione bailaron juntos, y se hicieron novios.  
  
******** *********** ********  
  
Un día, Dumbledore llamó a Harry.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
-¿Quería verme profesor?  
  
-Si Harry, entra. Quería hablar sobre Voldemort. Y ya que me consideras un amigo.  
  
-¿Eh? -dijo Harry sin entender.  
  
-Te oí en el comedor.  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-Bueno, sabes que tú eres el que se debe enfrentar Voldemort. Por eso, vas a tener que aprender a defenderte, por que no querrás verte frente a él, sin saber hacer nada.  
  
-No, ¿pero el que voy a hacer?  
  
-Bueno, todos los profesores, hemos quedado en que te íbamos a enseñar técnicas avanzadas sobre hechizos, encantamientos. en los tiempos libres que tienen.  
  
-¿y cuando empezamos?  
  
-Veo que estás impaciente. Empezaremos en cuanto les diga a los profesores que has aceptado.  
  
-Una cosa.  
  
-tu dirás.. -No tendré que aprender con el profesor Snape.  
  
-El profesor Snape es el más adecuado, por eso va a ser con él con quien estés más tiempo.  
  
-ah, bueno, vale. -dijo Harry en voz baja.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry, perdía clases normales, y las gastaba practicando hechizos más avanzados. Ron y Hermione lo sabían, aunque no se preocupaban mucho, gastaban más tiempos entre ellos. Harry, aprendía muy rápido y bien. Snape, se comportaba un poco más flexible con él, aunque en sus clases seguía siendo igual. Los demás profesores estaban muy satisfechos con él. Lo decían continuamente.  
  
** ** ** **  
  
Griffindor había ganado todos los partidos de Quidditch quedando, en la final, como siempre, con Slytherin. Ese sábado de abril tocaba la final de Quidditch. Pero pasó algo malo. A Harry le desapareció su Saeta de Fuego II. Habían buscado por toda las habitaciones de Griffindor y no la encontraba. Por lo cual, Harry, que no quería comprarse una nueva tuvo que jugar con una de la escoberia que no corrían nada, y por ese motivo hizo algo que ser recordara para siempre. A lo mismo que Malfoy, que hizo una cosa, que nadie creía que fuese a hacer.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
-¡Y Ronald Weasley para la buggler! .  
  
-¡Harry Potter ha visto la snicth! Parece que no puede correr mucho con esa escoba. Y Linux, el buscador de Slytherin le ha alcanzado. Sobrevuelan los postes de Slytherin.... -¡Y vuelven a sobrevolar los postes de Slytherin! Harry Potter le está sacando provecho a esa vieja escoba. Linux se acerca peligrosamente a la snicth, Harry no puede alcanzarle con esa escoba, Linux alarga el brazo para cogerla. -¡¡¿Pero que hace Potter?!! -  
  
Todo el mundo se levantó a ver. Harry, rabioso por la escoba y de no poder coger la snicth, se había puesto de pie, encima de la escoba. Y entonces, hizo algo arriesgado y desesperado, pero muy tonto. Estando a 45 metros de altura, que hasta los jugadores habían parador el juego y miraban para arriba, Harry, se tiró en el aire y atrapó la snicth, pero dejando atrás la escoba. Empezó a descender rápidamente por los postes de Slytherin. Nadie hacía nada. Ningún jugador se movían excepto.¿¡¡Malfoy!!? Malfoy, movía su escoba hacía arriba, dirección Harry. Estando ya cerca de Harry, lo cogió rápidamente, y le montó encima de su escoba descendiendo hacía abajo rápidamente. La escoba de Malfoy no podía aguantar el peso de los dos. Entonces, Harry, sacó su varita, e hizo un hechizo. Al pronto, se paran bruscamente, y descendieron despacio. El estadio estalló en aplausos.  
  
  
  
-¡Harry Potter ha cogido la snicth, y Malfoy le ha salvado la vida! ¡Este partido se recordará para toda la vida! Harry, miró a Malfoy.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Muchas gracias. -No hay de que, hoy por ti, mañana por mí.  
  
-De todas formas muchas gracias. -dijo dándole la mano. Draco la miró y se la dio. Luego, le sonrió.  
  
-Bueno, ¿envidia de mi fama? Hay viene la tuya. -dijo volviendo la cara al montón de gente que se acercaba hacía ellos. -Draco solo sonrió -Y alguna de tus fans, también..  
  
-Draco, Draco, ¿estás bien? -Era Parkinson Draco se volvió hacia Harry y vio que le estaba sonriéndole.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Hermione  
  
-Problemas desesperados, soluciones desesperadas, Hermione.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Después de esto, todo el mundo hablaba sobre lo que había hecho Harry, y como Malfoy le había salvado. A Draco, no le iba muy bien, todo el mundo quería saber por que lo hizo.  
  
A Harry, le dieron 50 puntos por ganar el partido, y a Malfoy le dieron otros 50 por salvarle.  
  
*** ***  
  
Un día por la noche, Harry observaba el mapa del merodeador, y vio algo sorprendente. Peter Pettigrew. Corriendo fue a avisar a Ron. Luego, entraron en el cuarto de las chicas para avisar a Hermione.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
-Corred, hay que cogerle. Seguro que está tramando algo. Iban por los terrenos de Howarts, cuando vieron pasar una rata a toda velocidad. Entonces, Harry, hizo un hechizo con el que una jaula irrompible, rodeo a la rata. Luego corrieron hacía él.  
  
-Hola Peter. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
-Grufff  
  
-Veo, que no me recompensaste por salvarte la vida, pero ahora lo vas a pagar cara. No, no. No te voy a matar, pero si te mandaremos a Azcaban. Ya se encargaran ellos. Se llevaron a la rata en la jaula hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
Lo que pasó no fue nada en especial. Le hicieron decir la verdad, Sirius quedó libre y le dijo a Harry si se quería ir con él a vivir, diciendo éste que si. El ministro de magia le pedió disculpas a Sirius, le devolvieron su varita y le bonificaron con 2000 galeones. Y Peter., Peter fue llevado a Azcaban para pasar el resto de sus días hasta que pensaran darle el beso del Dementor.  
  
******* *******  
  
Y bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Griffindor ganó la copa de la casa por la colaboración de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que ganaron 100 puntos, aunque aún así la ganaban.  
  
******** *******  
  
Harry, había aprendido muchos hechizos y maldiciones nuevas y peligrosas. Ahora, .pensó Harry, podría vencer a Voldemort. Sus notas fueron las mejores del año, seguido estaba Hermione, que solo falló en pociones, pero eso, era comprensible.  
  
***** ** *****  
  
Harry, fue a recoger las cosas a casa de sus tíos, con Sirius. Éste último, les puso un hechizo convirtiéndoles en animales. A Dudley, en cerdo. A su tío, en hipopótamo, y a su tía, en jirafa. Sirius les dijo que se pasarían en poco tiempo, y se marcharon riéndose a carcajadas. Luego, Sirius le llevó a comprarle ropas nuevas.  
  
+ Y así, trascurrió el sexto año de Harry en Howarts + 


End file.
